


Dreams and screams

by Miracles_and_MindHoney



Series: Please Don't Leave Me [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: How Do I Tag, Short & Sweet, but cute, just sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracles_and_MindHoney/pseuds/Miracles_and_MindHoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America wakes up to a empty bed weeks after England dies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and screams

**Author's Note:**

> Just sort of a little filler between chapters to bring in some back story

I bolt upright covered in a cold sweat; blood frozen in my veins. "England…" I mutter as I look around the room. It's the same room, 3 white walls, a large bay window that leads out to the balcony, the posters of my favorite super heroes, Iggy's writing desk, bookshelves filled with books, the best TV money can buy plus my custom Xbox, and so much more both mine and his. I sigh when no one answers. No one ever does, he's been gone for months and everyone has been looking for the New England and Scotland. No luck so far, but if we keep trying then we can find them.

"Daddy?" a young voice calls from the door. I look up to see my son Sealand standing there in his long blue nighty, holding his stuffed seagull in thin arms.

"Yes Peter, did you have another bad dream?" I ask quietly trying to keep my voice from shaking. He shakes his head then walks slowly over to my large bed. "What is it that woke you up this time?" I ponder as I hoist him up and onto the bed in my lap.

"I heard daddy yelling so I came to give him Gulliver. He can make all the scary things go away." He hands over the stuffed animal. "Daddy, is mommy gonna comes back from across the pond yet? I miss him lots and I knows you miss him lots too." As he saying this in his young child-like voice he curls against my side in Iggy's old spot.  
"Yeah he uh should be back real soon, don't you worry your little head about that. We just have to wait a little longer, lots of B.S. with the Queen and all that kind of thing. Mommy is a very important man just like me and one day you will too." I brush his bangs back from his face carefully regretting it almost at once. 'He's just like England, always worried for me.' I sigh and shake my head with a low chuckle.  
"What? Why you laughing at me?" He pouts in a manner painfully close to how England would when something didn't go his way.  
"Nothing Peter just, we have a lot to talk about in the morning alright? A few uh more grown up stuff that you need to know." I know it's just a matter of time before someone lets the cat out of the bag and Sealand knows what really happened to his mother. Thankfully Russia has kept his mouth shut when Sealand is around, fucking commie it would be just like him to tell the poor 4 year old that his mother was murdered. Well alright he has been really nice about the whole thing and so has France but still if someone was going to tell Peter what happened it would have to be me. I don't really want to tell him because like dude he's so innocent and stuff, but with the way the search is going they wouldn't find England or Scotland in time for Peter's birthday and then that would all kinds of hell. It would be 'daddy when will mommy show up for my party' this and 'will uncle Scotland be there' that. Nope not dealing with that nope, no way, not gonna happen, ever. I ruffle his hair then tuck him into the bed. "C'mon Petey just sleep and you'll know in the morning." He nods sleepily and holds onto my hand as he falls asleep.


End file.
